Seven
by zac21732
Summary: all it takes is 7 friends to change the world find out more plz R&R for more.Humor.Romance.Angst.Adventure..and more.
1. Default Chapter

Seven Futures, One Destiny  
  
by: Harrison and the Cow Chain  
  
Chapter One: The Arrival: Trouble Brews.  
  
Once again, as usual, it was that time where all those gifted wizards had to pull out their trunks, pack them with books, quills and ink and head out the door for the old faithful train: Hogwarts Express.It was fifth year and things were getting really weird. Most, if not all of the students had changed, and a few new people popped up along the way. Everyone was getting on the train.Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just squished into their trusty reserved compartment when a boy's head popped in and said, " Hey I'm Zac!" he had a american accent. " There's no other compartments left, and me and my cousin have no where to sit. Can we come in here?" he said.  
  
" Sure." Ron said as Zac and Aerial sat down. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione said. "Zac Cloninger" The boy replied, "Pleasure." At this, Zac felt pretty stupid and Aerial saw it." So what year?" Aerial asked. "Fifth" Harry said. "YOUR HARRY POTTER!" Aerial screamed.  
  
"Yep that's m.... Wait a sec. your not gonna jump me are you?" He told her. "Ummm..no, it's just nice to meet you. That goes for all of you." She added. So, they talked for a while and non-other than Draco Malfoy popped up. When he saw the new girl his eyes shot open. "Who do we have here?" he asked.  
  
" Go away Malfoy!" Ron spat, pulling out pig, who hooted stupidly and nipped at ron's hand. " No" Draco said, " I'll think I'll stay and find out who these two mudbloods are!" he said. Zac laughed. " Were not mudbloods, you git! We come from a great wizarding family named Cloninger! I bet it's by far better than that family of yours!" he said with a snarl and gave his cousin Aerial a look. Aerial gave Malfoy a look of dislike and his eyes narrowed. " How are you to know that? You don't know me!"  
  
" And you don't know us!" Aerial said, " So leave." Malfoy grunted low and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like " I'll get you for this." and walked out.  
  
"I hate that bastard." Zac said and Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, I had to go to school with his cousin. Aerial, don't you remember that kid named John? Yeah, I used to call him John Draco Jiginhamen Smith." At this, everyone laughed and Draco walked back in. Harry stood up. "So, you are the kid my cousin beat up." Malfoy spat and Zac died out laughing. "Your joking, right? I mean, Draco, come on! I put him in a trash can like four times a day." Malfoy went red and turned to Aerial. His face turned from mad to..just weird and he stared at Aerial for like five minutes until Ron pushed him out of the compartment.The ride to Hogwarts was slowly coming to an end.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Aerial said as she talked to Hermione. Hermione shook her head, "That's Draco for you. He always goes around looking for trouble. Its in his blood." then she told Aerial about his father Luscious. Then the whole crowd got to talking about Quidditch. " I hope we beat the bloody hell out of Slytherin this year!" Ron said looking at Harry. " Everyone knows they could use with a good beating. Even if they do have, Nimbus 2001's" And he said the last part with a mock tone. Everyone laughed. The train was slowing down and everyone stood up to grab their stuff. Ron stuffed Pig in his pocket.  
  
After the sorting took place, the feast had begun. Ron saw Zac reading a book, "What's that?" he asked, taking a bite out of a peice of chicken. "it's a book about a magicail place, but I don't think the place exists." Zac said." It's called the Shadow of Luclin" He added. "Eww Hermione! He might be your type." Ron said with a smile on his face. " Shut it, Ron." Hermione replied, going red. Harry and Aerial didn't notice, they were too busy watching Malfoy stare. He was staring at Aerial. It made Harry uncomfortable.  
  
Aerial took a drink from her goblet. " Harry? What's Malfoy doing?" and Harry just growled while him and Malfoy glared daggers at each other. Dumbledore got up to give a few words and dismiss the class. " Everyone, I would like you all to know, " he said with open wide arms, " that this year things will be slightly different. We will be grouping off two houses together, and for each class, you will be with that house. Now, if Professor McGonagall will come and read off the pairs, we'll be off to bed and have a nice early start in the morning!" And so Professor McGonagall stood. " Not with Slytherin!!!" Ron prayed silently, along with everyone else at each table. But just as he finished his prayer she said, " Gryffinndor and Slytherin". His head hit the table. ( Ravenclaw went with Hufflepuff obviously) And after all was taken care of, they were dismissed and everyone walked out.  
  
"NO!!!" Zac shouted along with Ron and Harry. "Well, the way I see it, is that we should just stay away from them." Hermione added and with that, they went inside the Common Room. Everyone sat down. Ron, Harry and Aerial sat down on the big couch, and Zac and Hermione sat down on the smaller chair like thing. "So, what's it like here?" Zac asked curiously. That started Hermione into her speech about all that had happened and what it was like and how her, Ron and Harry had been best of friends. She also talked about summer vacation with Viktor Krum, which made Zac roll his eyes. After about 45 minutes of talking, everyone went to their dorms except for Hermione and Aerial.  
  
"Well, " Hermione said tucking a thick book under her arm, " How do you like it so far, Aerial?" she said. Aerial smiled, " I like it! Harry and Ron seem really nice! And the food was great! But, I don't know how I feel about the Slytherin pairing. From what I heard, being with Slytherin is the worst. But Hey! What do you think about my cousin zac? He's a nice guy , huh?" Hermione went pink and nodded. They talked a while then walked up to their dorms.  
  
------------------- Yeah, we know this is short! But the next chapter will be MUCH longer, trust us! Review us and tell us what you think, so we can get an idea of what you thought about it. Give us a break, this is our first fic, so it's not gonna be like NORMAL fics * which a boring* so bare with us. Next chapter soon!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter,or the characters BUT OH WELL! We own Harrison and the Cow Chain, 45 cents, and some rotted hamburger meat. WERE RICH! 


	2. Scandal In The Greenhouse: Urishiol Disa...

Seven Futures, One Destiny  
  
by: Harrison and the Cow Chain  
  
Chapter Two: Scandal in the Greenhouse: Urishiol Disaster.  
  
The next morning Aerial and Hermione went downstairs to the Common Room, only to find that Harry and the gang were already down there. "Hey ya guys!" Ron shouted and Harry hit him in the ribs, making Ron shut up. Zac wasn't down there with them. Aerial noticed and asked, "Where's Zac?" "He's upstairs, I think." Ron said. As he finished, Zac walked down the stairs,stood, and fell all the way down into the floor where he blacked out. Ron and Harry stared at him.  
  
After Zac regained conscieousness, they all walked down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. " So, today we're paired up with Slytherin.." Ron said with disgust as they walked into ther room. " Yeah.." Harry said as he caught sight of Draco at the Slytherin table. Hermione and Zac sat side by side on one side of the table, and Aerial sat between Ron and Harry on the other side. They all started eating and talking when Draco walked over and started making obnoxious comments.  
  
"Well, it looks like the mudblood got herself a guy." Malfoy snickered. "You little bastard." Zac yelled. "Oh, and wait! What are you doing Potter? Sharing this fine girl with Weasley." He spat. Draco had gone to far, Zac and Ron both punched him in the face and Draco fell....down. When he got back up, he had blood on his face. It wasn't that bad, but it was running down his mouth. "You'll pay for this Weasley. And Cloninger, your new here, so let me tell you something: watch your back and Aerial I'll be watching you- If you know what I mean." And Malfoy walked off. "I hate him." Hermione said. "Your not the only one." Zac told her, but that was just the beginning of the worst day at Hogwarts that he and Aerial would ever see.  
  
Dumbledore talked a bit to the students then dismissed them to go to Herbology. The gang walked out of the Hogwarts castle and across the field towards Greenhouse #1 where they were going to be with Slytherin. " I don't like what Malfoy said in the there," Aerial told them as they walked across the grass. " What does he mean by 'watching me', anyway?" And Hermione gave her a thoughtful look. " What!" Aerial said as Hermione just kind of stared. Zac, Ron and Harry all looked pissed at the world,wanting to punch that head off of Malfoy's body. " He's such a prick." Ron said, and Harry and Zac both said " Yeah!" and beat their fist in their hands. They all went inside the green house and sat around a table until everyone else got inside. Professor Sprout came in and stood in front of the class with a black looking flower pot that had a prickly, poisonous plant in it. "Today class!" she said, stroking the plant with a thick glove on, " Were going to be learning about the Urishiol, a very poisonous plant that can kill at the slightest touch!" then she started putting people in groups of two.  
  
"Zac....Clo..nin.." she tried to say. "CLONINGER!" he finished. "I don't repect that tone. You will be paired with.......Draco Mafloy." she said in a mean tone. Zac got red and his friends felt sorry for him. Aerial was paired with Marcus Flint. Hermione was put with some guy who was a perv, and Harry was put with Pavarti. "Now you should all be careful with this plant. If something should happen, you have about fifteen minutes to live. Now, if your lucky, you might be saved, but it's not a fact." And with that, everyone started working. "So Zac, you do know, of couse, that your cousin shall be mine." He snarled. "MALFOY! If you do one thing I swea-" Zac was cut off. "Mr. Cloninger, if you do that one more time you will have detention." The professer said meanly while Hermione was getting annoyed by the weird guy. "Soooo, your name is Hermione? Well will you do something for me?" "What!!" Hermione said. "Touch my pole!" Aerial died out laughing and she was half way around the room. "Well Zac, looks like my friend is gonna steal your girl!" Malfoy said laughing. "What makes you think she is my girl?! Anyways, she hates that guy!" Zac yelled and got detention. Right then, Ron heard Aerial and Harry scream. As they fell to the ground, Zac ran over looked down, seeing that a hole had been cut in their gloves.  
  
The whole class ran over to Harry and Aerial who were laying in the floor breathing hard, turning really pale. " Step away class!" Professor Sprout yelled, " Give them air! Malfoy! Take them both to the infirmary! Zac you help!" And with that Malfoy and Zac helped the slowly-dieng Aerial and Harry out of the greenhouse. " What the hell were you doing!" Zac hissed to Aerial as she was pratically carried by Malfoy, who had an over disgusting look of joy on his face. " Long..Story.." Aerial said then she blacked out. " Stupid..Slytherins.." Harry coughed. " They..cut holes in our..gloves.." and his eyes started to roll up in his head as they walked up to the infirmary.  
  
The next few days, no one saw Harry or Aerial due to the fact of no one was getting to. Zac even tried to sneak in, but he failed when he hit his face on something.And to his surprise, that something was a someone.  
  
"Herrrrrr.....mione?" He tried to get out, while blushing. "Did you just kiss me?" She said. "NOO! I was trying to get in the hospital wing! I've never failed at getting inside somewhere when I'm not sopposed to and it was ruined because of you!" He screamed. Hermione was a little hurt by this. She slowly turned away and walked. She didn't know where to, so she just walked. "Umm.. think ya overreacted there bud!" Harry said as he and Aerial walked out. "Umm.. yeah, I know that." And with that, they went back to the Commen Room.  
  
Zac and Hermione didn't talk for a while until she tried to break the silence.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat while she and the gang sat in front of the Common Room doing their homework. " Does..anyone need help with their homework?" She said uneasly as she kept an eye on Zac. Aerial, Ron, and Harry took this as a sign of her trying to get Zac to talk to her again, and they didn't say anything. Zac was stumped on a couple of his definitions for Herbology. He was trying to look up Gaifuge in his 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi book. But when he kept looking in the G section it wasn't there, and he had a feeling that it had somehow been taken out. He coughed a bit and said " Me.." Hermione walked over with a timid smile and sat beside him.  
  
"Well, what are you stuck on?" She said. "Well, I'm on this G word, but I guess someone took it out." he said grinning. "Umm.. come on Harry and Ron, we have to go get some food. I'm hungry." Aerial said and Zac looked at her with a wicked smile.  
  
As they walked toward the kitchen, Ron asked, "Why did we leave?" and Harry hit him in the arm." Umm.. I think they needed some time alone." Aerial said. Then Lavender walked by and asked Ron would he like to go for a walk. He said yes, leaving Harry and Aerial. Walking into the kithen, Harry asked, "What do you want to eat?"  
  
" Hmmm.. I want some pie!" she said, then they asked a house elf if they could have some. It squeaked and ran off, then came back a few minutes later with two big plates of pumpkin pie. Aerial and Harry sat down an old table and ate. " Y'know...don't tell anyone this.." Aerial said, and Harry swallowed his pie really fast, nervous. " But, I think Zac and Hermione like each other!"  
  
Harry's excitment dropped, " Oh.." he said, " Yeah, I think they do! She only offers help in homework to people she likes. " Harry said as they finished the last bit of there pie. They got up to walk back to the common room, and Harry was about to say something, when him and Aerial heard a noise in the hall that they thought was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. " C'mon Harry!" Aerial said and she ran.They ran past big suits of armour and rounded a corner. But then there was a crash! And Aerial and Harry hit something hard in the dark and fell flat on their backs. " Oww.." Aerial said as they got up. " What the?" and then she saw three shadows: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry growled. " What are you doing here?" he spat. Malfoy laughed and dusted off his robes, " Trying to catch a mudblood!"  
  
--------------------- Chapter two!! It was pretty long, but in the future it'll be longer. Things are started to get interesting for Harry and the gang. What's up with Malfoy, and why were Harry and Aerial attacked in Herbology? The answers the these and other questions in Chapter Three! Please, review and tell us what you think!! 


	3. Searching for a Witch Father finds out

Seven Futures, One Destiny  
  
By: Harrison and The Cow Chain  
  
Chapter Three: Searching for a Witch- Father finds out.  
  
"What's the person's name?" Aerial asked. "Umm..I think she goes by Kaiya,I think. We are gonna teach her that mudbloods don't come around here." Malfoy snarled. "Oh, and Aerial, wanna go on a date with me?" he added. At that moment Zac walked up, apparently after over-hearing what had just been said. "First of all, Kaiya is our friend and what makes you think Aerial would want to get with you?" Zac said coldly. "RYU!" Aerial said.  
  
"What?" Zac asked.  
  
"Don't say what i will and will not do." she said.  
  
Draco gave a hopeful smile, which looked more like an accomplished smirk. Then a girl came around the corner and Aerial ran over to her.  
  
"Hi Kaiya! How's it going?" Aerial asked the girl.  
  
"Fine. But now I got some ass chasing after me." she stated. At that moment she looked straight at Draco. "Well..speak of the devil...What the heck are you doing here?" she asked him with a grunt and a roll of her eyes. "Hah..I've been looking everywhere for you, mudblood. And now I have come to tell you..go back were you came from!" Draco protested.  
  
"I will do no such thing. The mere fact that my presence is enough to annoy the hell out of you is a good enough reason to stay. And I can bet Hermione can vouge for that. Too bad she isn't here to speak for herself." Kaiya said with a smirk.  
  
"Hermione will be the last to stand up to me..I think she's afraid of what a REAL wizard can do." Draco said matter of factly. Kaiya just rolled her eyes and said nothing. After a few seconds of silence, Aerial continued the previous conversation with her and Draco. Harry, Kaiya and Zac just stood back to listen with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Soo, Draco, you were asking if I'd like to go out with you?" she asked pretending not to have heard clearly the first time. "Oh..yes! Would you like to do something sometime. I can have my father take us somewhere extra special for Christmas or something. So, what do you say?" Draco said with an all too familiar smile. Aerial pretended to think about it for a moment than gave a quick answer.  
  
"I'd love too." she said whole-heartedly.  
  
"Wha- WHAT?!" Kaiya yelled at the top her lungs.  
  
Harry just stood there speechless.  
  
"Kaiya..Just because you and Draco don't get along very well, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Lighten up a bit.." Aerial said as she and Draco Malfoy walked off talked between themselves. "I don't believe her. She was supposed to be my friend." Kaiya said more to herself than anyone. "I can't believe it either. Eralier she seemed to hate Draco..I guess things have changed." Harry said gloomily. "What are you so down for? I mean..besides the fact that Aerial just walked of with the biggest creep in the school, you seem kind of hurt..are you ok?" Kaiya asked Harry.  
  
"Yes....yes..I'll be fine." He answered.  
  
Together, Kaiya, Zac and Harry slowly walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, shuffling their feet and kind of dragging themselves in the process. Harry had a solemn look on his face the whole walk there and when they did reach the Fat Lady to give the password, he simply stared off into deep space with a look of, what looked like to Kaiya and Zac, dissapointment on his face. When they got inside, Hermione was sitting on a couch in front of the fire, staring into it as if she were waiting on something." Oh hey, Zac! Your back, and Kaiya! It's good to finally meet you. I've heard quite alot about you from Aerial." then they shook hands and made conversation while Zac and Harry sat on a couch playing wizards chess. Ron was still wandering about, only God knows where, with Lavender, and mostly everyone got the impression, that they were doing more than just walking.  
  
As Zac and Harry set up the board, Harry couldn't help but mumble, " ...Why..?" and Zac knew right away what was on his mind. " Let it go man" Zac said, " She must have her reasons for doing something like that. I guess she's seen something in Draco that we haven't..." and Harry sighed heavily, a depression setting over him. " Yeah..but still. She didn't have to just..just walk off like that! What if something happens to her?? And Draco's just trying to get her for something, he did say that he was going to be ' watching her' " But then Harry shook his head, " Who am I to worry?" He scolded himself aloud, " She can deal with whatever happens to her. She accepted his invitation, knowing what she could possibly be getting herself into, so she's fine." Then he totally lost train of thought as Zac took mostly all of his pawns and a rook as he was talking to himself.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Lavender walked in looking somewhat dazed. "Aerial just got asked out Malfoy..and she said yeah." Harry told him as he looked down, as if he were going to cry. "By Merlin Harry! You've got it bad." Lavender said after Ron and Zac(Ryu) tried to cheer Harry up. No one went to bed that night. Lavender and Ron talked to Harry and Zac, Hermione finished homework by the fire.  
  
"So, I guess you don't need my help anymore?" Hermione said as she packed up her things.  
  
"Where ya going?" Zac said.  
  
"I am gonna go up, I guess. I mean, we are all done here." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, maybe you could stay down here a little longer?" Zac said, pulling up a blanket and some hot chocolate. Hermione turned around and came back down. "So, Harry are you gonna be ok? " Lavender said as she and Ron looked at each other worried.  
  
" Yeah, but I don't get it. I mean, of all people, Malfoy?" Harry said as he tried to think of happy thoughts, but he couldn't get the thought of Aerial and Draco out of his head. No one saw Aerial that night and no one went to sleep. So the next morning, everyone was getting ready to go to breaskfast when Aerial came in.  
  
"Oh..how did it go?" Kaiya asked in a I-really-don't-care-but-I-better-act- like-I-do type of tone.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful!" Aerial said with a daydreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"I bet.." Kaiya answered with a sigh.  
  
"What's your problem?..Aren't you happy for me?" Aerial said in a look fo dissapointment.  
  
"Well...first of all..I am glad you found someone you like..I am just a bit shocked it turned out to be Malfoy."  
  
"Draco." Aerial corrected.  
  
"Err..whatever..anyways..I guess I have gotten over that fact..but there's something else....Harry." Kaiya finished.  
  
Aerial's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean...Harry?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Aerial, he is worried about you and he seemed kind of hurt when you walked off with Malfoy..eh..Draco last night. I really think you should talk to him." Kaiya suggested.  
  
Aerial just stared not really knowing what to say. Without a word she walked off up to the boys' dormitory. She banged on the door hoping for an answer. Seamus Finnigan opened the door while fixing his robes. "Is Harry here?" Aerial asked politely. "Err..just a minute." Seamus said as he walked away to go get Harry. Aerial stood there thinking to herself.  
  
I really do like Draco..but I need to set things straight with Harry first. He is my friend..and I have to make sure he's OK.  
  
Seamus returned with Harry a few minutes later and shut the door back to give them a bit of privacy.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked Aerial.  
  
"Y-yes..It's about Draco..." she anwered.  
  
"Oh...him.."  
  
"Yes..Kaiya said that you were a bit concerned about me...you know..going out with Draco last night."  
  
"Well..I just didn't want you to get hurt..." And then Harry said something he had never said before. "Aerial..I really like you...and..even if you don't feel the same way about me, I want to be sure your happy...and..well, if Draco is the one to take care of that need..than I guess I'll leave it up to him."  
  
"Harry..that really means alot to me. I like you very much..your a wonderful person and a friend...but are you sure your OK with this?...With Draco and I?" Aerial asked.  
  
"Yes..I'm sure..Really." Harry looked a bit more relieved now that he had talked to Aerial one on one about all this.  
  
"Ya know Harry...there are other girls out there...what about Parvati! She's nice and pretty!" Aerial tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Yeah..I guess so.." Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"I am just glad your happy..Well..we better get to breakfast..it's getting late." Harry said back to his usual tone. The talk between he and Aerial really helped, and he was feeling much better. And although that didn't change his feelings for Aerial, he was still glad for her.  
  
The entire gang met up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Afterward, it was time for the worst class of all: Potions. Through the course of last night, and this early morning, rumors had been spreading about what really happened on Draco and Aerial's so called date. Most people made it out to be something it wasn't, or others, such as certain Gryfinndors, didn't believe it at all. What it was, was a simple walk around the castle and a friendly conversation under the stars. What people made it was a mockery. By the time breakfast was over, outrageous stories had floated around about Draco and Aerial doing more than just talking last night.  
  
As everyone made their way to the dreaded potions class, the class had a feeling something strange was going on. Aerial had the feeling she was being watched, and not only that, but the gang itself seemed tense. Something was definetely not right.  
  
People rushed to their seats in a mad dash to be on time. Just as Snape walked into the door, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zac, Aerial, and Draco, all slipped into their seats. Snape's eyes narrowed on the lot of them. He did the usual, sneered at the Gryfinndors, and spoiled the Slytherins. Then he decided to do a group class project. Snape began to mercilessly pair people off in groups of two.  
  
Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione and Zac.  
  
Draco and Aerial.  
  
As the last group was called, a few Slytherin and Gryfinndors snorted with mocked laughter. The groups took their seats and sat quietly until Snape was to come by their desks with further instruction. While Draco and Aerial sat in silence, a few Slytherin girls that were sitting a ways behind them, began crumpling up notes and throwing them towards Aerial's direction. When she caught one and read it, it was all but friendly, and inviting. To make matters worse, Snape walked around just in time to catch a crumpled message for himself.  
  
"Well...what is going on here?" Snape said with a curl of his lip. "Uh..n- nothing! Nothing at all!" Aerial said with a fake smile. "Is that so? Well...what, may I ask, is this?" Snape answered holding up one of the unwelcome notes that had been thrown at Aerial earlier. "No! It's..nothing!" she yelled trying to cover it up. But Snape just continued opening it and then just stared. After a few seconds he finally replied.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he said with a sharp tone. "Ehh..." was all Aerial and Draco could get out. "Detention..both of you.." Snape sneered. Draco's jaw dropped. Yes, he had been in detention before, but never one that had been issued by Snape. After class everyone stepped out into the halls chattering about what had just happened.  
  
"This is awful...everyone thinks we've been doing things we haven't...and now Snape thinks something's up too." Aerial said with a sigh. "Aerial! Weren't you paying attention in class!" Hermione said. "Didn't you hear what the potion we were working on actually does?! It makes people believe whatever you wish them to believe!" she informed them. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Aerial said brightly. "Yeah..it seems good enough...but how are we supposed to get everyone in the school to drink it?" Draco said. "And we don't have nearly enough ingredients to produce enough!" he added. "Well..you'd better think of something fast..This rumor is going around really quickly." Kaiya said while overhearing a few girls from Hufflepuff chattering about it. "Well...we'd better go..we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next." Harry mentioned. Everyone agreed and walked off towards their next class.  
  
On the way to class, Zac brought up the issue about the potion. Their luck was about the change for the best, because when they walked in DADA, Lupin was there to greet them. And non-other than Sirus Black was with him. Harry ran up to him.  
  
"SIRUS!!?" Harry asked, excited.  
  
"Yes, and if you want to know, I am free now! You are coming to live with me this year." Sirus said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Umm..Harry said that you or Lupin might know something about how to reverse the effects of the threat potion." Zac said.  
  
Sirius was surprised that someone used that potion. Lupin looked like he had used it before or had,had it used on himself.  
  
"Yeah, I know about that potion. I know how to reverse it, but you have to be careful or it won't work. Now the person who the potion was supposed to be about, has to hold up their wand and say, "JanSport Box Car Racer" At this, everyone died out laughing at what Lupin had just said.  
  
"..Your joking, right?" Aerial said after the laughter stop. " There's no way that can work! Holding up wands and saying..Janspot..Box Wrestler..or whatever!"  
  
" Jansport Box Car Racer.." Lupin corrected. Aerial snorted.  
  
" Well its worth a try." Harry said with a sweatdrop. Everyone in the room was getting very tense. Ron and Draco had already had some pretty intense arguments and Kaiya and Hermione had to break up most of them.  
  
" Yeah, but there has to be more to it than that! If the solution to the problem was that easy, someone wouldn't bother making the potion in the first place." Kaiya stated. And Lupin coughed a bit, shuffling away from the crowd.  
  
"Lupin..." Draco said in a growl. " What else is their to the potion! Tell us now!" And he pulled out his wand.  
  
Lupin doubled over in the doorway , mumbling stuff under his breath that no one could understand. Since Hermione was on the best terms with Lupin, besides Harry, she was forced to sweet talk him into telling her the other essential needs for the reverse potion.  
  
After about 10 minutes of flattery, Hermione finally dragged it out of him. And when he finally whispered it in her ear, the only sign that the crowd got was that it was something bad. Because right after he told her, Hermione yelled, " WHAAAAT!" and nearly fell over a big arm chair.  
  
" Well?! C'mon Hermione! Tell us already!" Ron said hastily, hating to wait much longer.  
  
" You have to..talk to Aragog in the Forbidden forest. Lupin says that Aragog has an old chamber filled with ancient wizarding potions, but the only way to get it, is to fight past his minions." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
" Well that's great! Just GREAT!" Aerial said stomping about like a mad ape. " There's no WAY, that's happening. Look at what we have to use!" she said referring to a cowarding Ron in the corner. He hated spiders. Especially Aragog.  
  
" We'll figure something out! But for now, we have to go! Were going to be late for Transfiguration!' Hermione said as she drug Zac by the wrist out of the room. Kaiya, Harry and Ron went too, followed by a very pissed Aerial, and pale Draco. This was getting out of hand. But little did they know, that at Transfiguration, things were about to get much worse.  
  
They all filed into Transfiguration and sat down. McGonnagal had the Slytherins sitting on one side and the Gryffindors on the other, so Aerial didn't sit with Draco.  
  
  
  
"Today class, we will be transfiguring seats into people. Or, well, trying.." Professor McGonogall said as she told everyone to stand up and put their chairs on the table.  
  
"Be careful. This is not easy." She added as the class got to work on their projects.  
  
"Pssst.." Malfoy said quieitly to Aerial, trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" She said, watching the teacher's desk.  
  
"Meet me later......"  
  
"ASS!" Zac shouted out. His chair had grabbed him and bit him on the arm.  
  
"OUCH!" He screamed and went up to the hospital wing.  
  
Malfoy finished and told Aerial to meet him later that night. They tried to talk some more but Professor McGonogall saw them and took 10 points from each house, along with detention.  
  
There was only one person that got their chair right, and guess who that was...Hermione. After class, they went down to lunch. When they got down there, Harry saw Zac reeling in pain he was laughing so hard. When everyone got over there, Zac handed Harry the paper and Ron looked at it too. They fell over laughing. Aerial picked it up and did not laugh. It had a picture of her with a snotty paragraph beside it.  
  
Aerial snatched the paper. " What the?! Where'd you get this!?" she said to Zac in a hoarse voice. And Zac pointed clear down the table to a huge stack of Daily Prophets. Her face paled and she ran all the way down and grabbed the whole stack and set it on fire. Sitting beside it was Colin Creevey with a smile on his face, " Hello Aerial!" he said as if nothing had happened. " Colin!!" she said in a rage. " Did you do this!?!?" And he smiled wider. " Nope! A few slytherin girls did!" and he pointed down to a group of girls at the slytherin table who were howling with laughter. " Oh I'll show them.. " Aerial said with fire in her eyes as she clenched the last remaining Daily Prophet and stomped over toward them. Heads were going to roll for this. When she got within distance, she heard Pansy Parkenson talking away, " Did you see the look on her face! The mudblood never knew what hit her!" and right after the words came out of her mouth she found herself thrown to the floor, a throbbing pain in the back of her heard. " Too bad you didn't see that coming." She heard a cold voice behind her. It was Aerial. Pansy stood to her feet backed by about 6 slytherin girls. " What are you gonna do about it? Go to Dumbledore. It's perfectly harmless. All it is, is a little picture." Pansy shot back in mockery. Aerial growled. Pansy was right. There was nothing she could do about it. As Pansy wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth, Aerial gave her a cold glance and walked away, followed by a hundred stares, including Zac, Draco and the others who had seen the whole scene. They all sat in silence as Aerial walked back over, covering her face in her hands and laying her head on the table.  
  
"Hell Yeah!" Aerial heard the boys from Gryffindor say, including Malfoy. The next few days went by well. Malfoy started sitting with Gryffindor and the goons of his just went away. They never came around them. Crabbe and Goyle stayed with Slytherin, and it just so happened that the day was Saturday. This meant that it was time for Hogsmeade.  
  
The gang went to the pub to get some butterbeer. "Well today will be a fun day." Harry said with a smile on his face.In the past few days, he had aceptted the Aerial/Malfoy thing and moved on. "Umm..Harry, Ron, and I are going to the candy and joke shop." Zac said." Malfoy,you want to come?" He added.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I have to say Malfoy, your no that bad once you act normal." Ron stated as an owl flew into the pub and landed on Draco's shoulder.  
  
He got the letter off and read it. His face turned from good, to weird, to very sad, and he ran out of the place. Hermione picked up the note at the same time Zac did and they hit heads. "Sorry.." he mumbled apologetically.She smiled and read the letter out loud,  
  
You are not the be around that girl, Draco Signed, Your Father: Luscious Malfoy. 


	4. Jealousy, Treachery, and an Unbreakable ...

Seven Futures, One Destiny  
  
by: Harrison and The Cow Chain  
  
Chapter Four: Jealousy, Treachery, and an Unbreakable Bond.  
  
Everyone just kind of stared out into space for a moment. And Aerial, bless her soul, had a look of death on her face as she too ran out of the building. Hermione and Zac exchanged glances, as Harry patted the owl, and Ron finished off his 3rd butterbeer. They all stood. " C'mon Zac." Hermione said with a sad tone, taking his hand and leading him out of the pub. " It's best that there left alone for awhile." she said, and they all left, walking into different shops.  
  
**** Aerial looked everywhere for Draco, finally finding him on the outer parts of the village near the Shrieking Shack. She saw him walking up the hill and then seat himself under a willow tree.  
  
She walked in its direction.  
  
****  
  
The gang had now seperated. Harry and Ron had gotten bored with Zac and Hermione lagging behind in the group, so they left them completely, going off to do what they wanted without being bothered by them. Honestly, Zac and Hermione could've cared less. They were having fun by themselves. Eating candy, laughing, and buying wizarding toys from the joke shop. They stopped in a wizard shop so Hermione could pick up a book order that had come in for her. Together they walked inside, and were greeted by none other that Viktor Krum.  
  
" Victor?!" Hermione squealed as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
Zac merely scowled and dragged behind. He wasn't a fan of Krum. In fact, he hated him. After hearing all those stories about the Yule Ball, and trips to Romania, he had grown to despise even the mere name of the guy.  
  
" Her-my-own-ninny?!" Krum said, and Zac didn't even try to hold in his laughter. Hermione and Krum talked a bit,with each minute, Zac grew more and more jealous. And he seriously wanted Krum to leave. And when he did he was more than relieved. With a kiss on the cheek, and wave of hands, Victor Krum dissappeared from the shop.  
  
Zac exploded.  
  
" What the HELL was that about?" he thundered. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
" What was WHAT about?" she said, truthfully cluless.  
  
" Th-THAT! That Krum thing!! You kissed him!!" Zac yelled, his face getting red.  
  
Hermione chuckled. Now she understood. Zac was jealous. " I don't like him, Zac!" she said. " You do know that, right?" " I know know alot of things. " He scoffed. " But I'm not so sure whether you do or not! You sure as hell acted like you did!"  
  
" Oh shut up you!" Hermione teased. And before Zac could say anymore..  
  
Hermione kissed him.  
  
**** Draco sat. Alone and confused underneath the willow tree with his eyes closed. He heard soft footsteps and knew right away that it was Aerial. He didn't want to talk to her. Didn't want her to know that his father was a monster, that was now ruining his life more than ever, by trying to stop him from seeing her. How could he tell her? Of course she had heard the letter, she was there!  
  
" Go away." He said coldy. Malfoy figured, that if he hurt her feelings, she'd never want to talk to her again, and that he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But she didn't go away, he saw. She stood before him with a fixed expression on her face. An expression of pain, and sadness, and confusion. Down in her palm, crumpled but noticeable, sat that damned letter that his father had written.  
  
" How does he know about any of this?" she asked, her voice cracky. She was going to cry. He knew it.  
  
" He knows everything." Malfoy spat, standing to his feet. " He has sources all over the place, watching every move I make. I should've known he would do something like this"  
  
Aerial sighed. Was Malfoy really going to listen to the letter?  
  
" Malfoy.." she said softly, walking slowly toward him with an outstretched hand. " Please."  
  
" No!" Malfoy screamed, backing away. " Just shut up, Aerial! I can't see you anymore! Don't you get it? Leave me alone!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Draco, stop it!" Aerial screamed back, now crying. " You don't know what your saying! Stop it, please!" She pleaded through sobs, as she walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He flinched and grabbed her by the wrists hard.  
  
" I can't see you anymore Aerial! If I do he'll kill you! He'll kill us both!!" He hissed into her ear as his grip tightened painfully. She winced, but didn't stop looking him in the eyes.  
  
" I don't care." she said in a whisper. " I don't care! He can torture me until eternity but he won't take you away from me! He won't..." Aerial layed her head on Draco's shoulder and he pulled her into a tight hug, holding her head with his hand and stroking her head.  
  
" We'll think of something.." He said softly, as he held her and kissed her head.  
  
***** ::FlashBack::  
  
She kissed him. It re-played in his mind as they broke apart.  
  
"Ummm well.." Was all Zac could get out, "Yeah.....that was fun." he added.  
  
"Should we continue?" And thats what they did.  
  
Draco and Aerial were doing the same thing. It was the only thing they could do to keep their minds off what Draco's father had said.  
  
"Hey! Harry, wait up!" Came the voice of Cho Chang.  
  
"Hi!" he replied, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wanna go walking with me?"  
  
"Ok!" And so it was. Everyone was paired up and alone. Zac and Hermione were under a tree near the book store, Draco and Aerial were on the hill, Ron and Lavender were walking around and so were Harry and Cho. Kaiya disapeared into the far reaches of the world to be with her true love, Good Charlotte.  
  
*********  
  
Somehow by a miraculous act of Merlin, everyone found there way back to each other. Hermione, Zac, Aerial, Draco, Harry, Ron and now Lavender all walked back towards Hogwarts, a friendly air around them all. Even though each person were secretly battling powerful emotions inside, outwardly everyone looked happy. Even Draco, who had previously been grief stricken by his fathers letter, talked happily to everyone as they all passed around the lake. They all chatted about what had happened at Hogsmeade, until something shot out of the lake.  
  
THE GIANT SQUID!  
  
" Is this for real?!" Aerial squealed as she and Hermione ran up to the edge of the lake in girlish awe. " It's so cute!"  
  
" It's CUTE?!" Ron said in disgust, " How can that..that..slimy 10 legged son-of-a-sea urchin be CUTE! Right, Lavender?" He said, turning to nothing. Up ahead, Lavender was down beside Aerial and Hermione, giggling away about the cuteness of the squid.  
  
" Weird.." Zac said to Harry and the others as the Giant Squid floated over and made loud growling noises.  
  
" Aww..it's purring!" Hermione said, while outstrecting her hand to pet one of its long tenticles. " Isn't it amazing?!"  
  
Zac snatched her hand before it reached the unsightly arm, " Yeah, real cute. C'mon Hermione.. I don't think that was purring you heard." he said sternly as he pulled her to her feet. Hermione pouted but consented. Aerial frowned.  
  
" Aww!! Do we have to leave?! It's just about to the shore!!" she made a puppy dog face at Draco, who stood solid as a statue.  
  
" That trick doesn't work on me." He said flatly.  
  
" Oh but I bet this does.." Aerial said smirkily as she kneed him in the jewels playfully and pranced off. Draco fell in the grass and made a noise.  
  
Lavender was dragged off by Ron, and Harry wavered in the background, laughing hysterically at the sight of a helpless Draco. You could say he was somewhat enjoying Draco's suffering.  
  
Together they all walked up the castle steps and turned to face the lake. With a loud roar, the giant squid lashed out with its many arms and dove underneath the surface with an angry growl.  
  
" So much for being cute." Aerial said under her breath as they walked inside.  
  
As everyone made their way to dinner, love had filled the air around them. Well, for the gang it did. Harry, Ron, Zach, and Draco raced to their seats, where Zac landed and shouted, "HARRISON AND THE COW CHAIN!!!!!" which made the whole hall die out laughing. Dumbledore, himself, could not hold back either.  
  
"Zac!!!" Hermione hit him in the ribs, "Your gonna get us in trouble!" And he just replied with a simple, "Yeah, but we can get in trouble together!" He then started eatting his meal.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, which meant he was about to say something. "Due to the fact that last year's dance was good, there will be another in one this week called The Welcome Back Dance. Every year is able to come, but you must have a date. There is a mega new song I wish to hear, and Zac Cloninger, no more shouting out Harrison and The Cow Chain."  
  
And with that, Dumbledore sat down and everyone went back to eating. This time, Aerial was the one to laugh out loud.  
  
"What is so funny?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time. Then she pointed to Colin Creevy, who was taking their pictures as if they were all models.  
  
The gang sat eating their meal until something strange happened. Suddenly everyone at the gangs table lifted out of their seats and started breakdancing on top of the table.  
  
" I can't stop!!" Hermione died out laughing as her robe shot up, flashing several people.  
  
Zac saw and shouted, " Shabam!" and tried to breakdance over to her but he fell off the table and spun in his back.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL did we drink?!?!" Aerial said as she flipped backwards and ran into Harry who was spinning on his head.  
  
" I DUNNO! probably some spell!" he yelled.  
  
Draco did the worm down the table and busted his ass on a goblet. Hermione fell off the table and onto Zac, who suddenly stopping break dancing. Dumbledore and the whole school stared at the scene with raised eyebrows. He stood to his feet yelled, " JOUST ME KING TELEPH!" and everyone stopped. The gang flipped the Slytherin table off and sat back in their seats.  
  
" HELL YES!" they all said in unison. Everyone around them stared. " BREWSKIES!" Zac said as he threw his goblet into the air and caught it.  
  
As Zac caught his goblet, he grabbed Hermione and cried out: "AT THE CRACK OF DAWN, WE UNLEASH THE POWER OF BREWSKIES AND LOVE!!" Dumbledore then said dinner was over. He also told Zac to see him in his office after dinner. So, after dinner, Zac headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Everyone else went to the Gryfinndor Common Room. Even Draco went. They all wondered what was going on in that office. Was it fighting? Was it saddness? Or was it  
  
.....Brewskies?  
  
Dumbledore explained to Zach, that he needed to calm down some,not outburst like that. But Zac just told him that's what he does sometimes,that the breakdancing thing was something no one could explain. Dumbledore said that, yes, it was alright to do that, but if it continued to happen more and more, he could get expelled. Zac walked out of Dumbledore's office and went to the Common Room, where he was due to the break of dawn.  
  
Everyone stayed up that night, partying and playing games!! Hermione had put a sound barrier spell around the gryfindoor common room so that they could be as loud as they wanted and no one would hear. The gang sat in a circle playing truth or dare.  
  
" I got the greatest dare!!" Aerial shouted happily as she jumped out of her seat on the floor.  
  
" WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
Aerial gave them all a look, and stared back at her cousin Zac.  
  
" Ohh..you'll see." And then she laughed.  
  
Zac gulped, Hermione blushed, and Harry and the others just sat clueless. It was zac's turn to be dared.  
  
" Well Zac? Ready to accept your end?" Aerial said to her cousin as he growled.  
  
" Don't shit a brick! Nothing you dare me will be my "end" Zac said with a laugh as he chose dare. Aerial laughed too.  
  
" I dare you to makeout with Hermione IN THE BROOMCLOSET for 15 minutes!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
But Zac had a mighty grin on his face. * BREWSKIES!* he thought. * MY staff shall ignite the darkness as I enter the closet of love!!* and he looked at Hermione. Her face was red!!  
  
" Well, you heard her." Zac said as he pulled her off to the closet.  
  
As the door shut behind them, Harry began keeping time.  
  
" WHOOO!!" Aerial yelled as she jumped into Draco's lap. " This is gonna be fun!!" 


End file.
